


Falling For You Again

by Jo_Walker



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Characters, F/F, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Walker/pseuds/Jo_Walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All I know is that I need to keep her alive this time" Elyza Lez remembers her life as Clarke Griffin and now she's committed to keeping Alicia alive.<br/>Alicia Clark is tired of staying in the mansion so when they need more supplies of course she volunteers. What happens when a certain blonde finds her, and saves her when she gets separated from her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You Again

 

**Day 20: Companions- Just me Elyza Lex**

**Summary of the Day- I found a few more daggers and some nutrition and cereal grain gars. I found some ammunition, and new pencils to sketch with.**

  
I went to sleep as Elyza Lex, just a girl 17 year old high school graduate on vacation in the USA from Australia.

I have (maybe it's had now) a surgeon as a mother and an engineer as a father. I just graduated high school after skipping a grade, and I wanted to get away from home for a while see the world as they call it. This is how I ended up thousands of miles from home in the middle of the apocalypse living in an abandoned house and eating canned food.

//

The next morning I wake up as Elyza Lex the reincarnation of Clarke Griffin and I remember everything.

I remember coming down from space after being sentenced for treason. I remember every kiss I had with Lexa. I remember every life I took the 300 grounder I burned in a ring of fire, and eradicating Mount Weather.I remember the day I watched the love of my life die in my arms after being shot by her most trusted advisor instead of me, and I won't let that happen again. I must have been brought back to save her this time, and I promise that I will.

Everything in my life make's so much more sense now every decision that I have made every person that I've dated,and every extra curricular activity I participated in. The drawings in my sketch book of the world after the nuclear bombs where dropped, and the space station corridors.

Like the infinity sign birthmark that I was born with on the back of my neck, and now I remember that I got it as a reminder of Lexa after she died. I got a tattoo on my forearm it didn't make much sense at the time, but now I realize that I got to remember Lexa. The marksmanship training and years spent at the shooting range. The martial arts and boxing classes that I took since I was 10 years old. The old cracked watch that I bought at the pawn shop that looks exactly like the watch my father gave me. The black paint I wear around my eyes every time I go outside now, it all makes sense I don't know how I didn't realize it before.

Now all I have to do is get my guns and knives and go find Lexa or whatever her name is in the lifetime, universe whatever you want to call it.

How in the world am I supposed to find Lexa I don't know who she is, what her name is, or even what state she lives in or even if it she in this country. Never mind looks like I'm going on a worldwide road trip. I'm going to have to go through every state and then after I finish America, I'll figure it out as I go. I'm gonna grab a map maybe an atlas would be better and set out on the road. Let's hope I can find the love of my life and get her to remember me.

* * *

 

   
“Nick, Shut Up for once in your life.” I don't understand how anyone could like my brother, I have lived with him for 17 years and I can barely tolerate him.

My name’s Alicia Clark and I have been stuck living in this mansion for 5 months with my drug addicted brother Nick, over protective mom Madison, my mother’s boyfriend Travis, Travis’s son Chris, Ofelia and her father Daniel, and Victor the guy who’s house that we are staying in.

I'm only allowed to go down to the beach right in front of his house on his property, but it's so depressing to go down there since Chris’s mom shot her on the rocks there. I can still see the stain of her blood on the rock, and that makes this place and even worse place to live at, but its all we have right now and there all I have right now.

I'm in my room right now listening to music on my phone. How does your phone still have battery you ask? Victor house has a backup generator and I can use it to charge my phone, but I am only allowed to charge it once a week so that means I can only listen to music for an hour then shut my phone off all the way afterwards. My mom gave me a watch so I know when I have to come down for lunch and dinner, then want at least something to stay the same I guess.

I wish they wouldn't lie to us, us meaning me, Chris, Nick, and Ofelia. They are acting like it's there aren't zombies outside the gate waiting to eat us. I also know that there is only so much food left, even if we do ration it it's not going to last us more than a week. Once they decide to go for a food run they will have to left me come even just so I can stretch my – “Come downstairs for dinner Alicia.” my mom says

“I'll be down in a minute mom.” I say as I get up from the couch in my room

I get up and go downstairs and see everyone sitting downstairs eating Spaghetti O’s again for the 4th time this week. We really need to go and get some better food or I might throw up soon from eating this. Then I notice everyone's faces an they look so somber. “What's wrong everyone, you look so somber are one of you dying or something.” I ask

“You shouldn't ask questions like that Alicia especially now you know anything could happen.” My mom says

“Then what's wrong.” I ask. They first just look around at each other most likely trying to decide who's going to speak. I stand in the doorway waiting for someone to come to a conclusion, and I know it's going to take a while so I sit down and get some food. “So are you going to answer or just sit here until you think I'm gonna forget?”I say

“We don't have anymore food, so we're going to have to take a grocery run for more food and some supplies.” Travis says cautiously trying to decipher my reaction whenever I didn't say anything right away. I just sit there eating my lunch and looking at him like I have no idea why he's telling me this. He rubs his neck looking at my mom nervously and I'm about to answer when

“So can I come” Nick asks “ I want to pick out some stuff for myself.” While he's saying this I'm thinking that the only reason he wants to come is so he can buy some more drugs. He doesn't care what kind he just wants to get high even though he has been 3 ½ months drug free, but definitely not by choice. “No Nick you need to stay here and watch the house with Ofelia, Chris, me, and Alicia while they get food.” Mom says

"No I'm am going with Travis I need to get out if only for an hour or I'm going to go crazy.” I say

“Fine you can go, but everyone else stays here.” Mom says

“Good then let's go Travis, bye mom see you later” I say.

* * *

 

**Day 170: Companions- Still by myself Elyza Lex  
Summary of the Day- I have been through the whole east cost and middle states and still no sign of Lexa. Now I'm in California going through the west coast. _Ai laik Elyza Lex en ai will pat daun gon ai heda taim ai hon op em_. (I am Elyza Lex and I will search for my commander until I find her. **

_Think._ I love hearing the sound of another reaper hitting the pavement after throwing my knife into its brain for target practice. I don't know what I'm going to do if I don't get there in time or she dies before I can save- No I can't think like that I will find Lexa and I will save her thus time.

A few months ago I met another group of survivors they called their camp Arkadia a bunch of teenagers and a few adults and patrollers as well. While I was there I drew the tattoo that Lexa had on her back and had a guy there tattoo it on my back for me as well. I had to go get the tattoo gun and ink myself and pay the guy a few chocolate bars, but he got the job done right in the end and he did it perfect. I just want to remember of much and be as close to Lexa as I can. I left after my back healed because there camp was overrun and all of them probably died trying to leave.

I'm on my motorcycle right now I just came from a little convenience store, and stocked up on food an dropped it off in the house I'm staying while I'm in this part of the state. You see I pick I city to start at in this states and search the 5 or 6 surrounding towns until I've cleared them, and then I find a new place to stay at and repeat.

I'm just driving through Los Angeles hoping this is the right city like I do everyday. I'm just chilling wondering how come I haven't seen any walkers since a few hours ago, then I figure it out-

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Who in there right mind would shot a gun unless your dying or don't have a silencer like I do you must have a death wish. I speed off in the direction I heard the gun shot’s hoping they aren't dead, and I pull up in front of a Walmart. Don't these people know your not supposed to go into a big store unless your out of options, and I passed a few smaller stores on the way here so I know it wasn't absolutely necessary.

These people could be anywhere in here how am I supposed to find them. “ALICIA!” I hear a man call out “Where are you.” he says. Doesn't this guy know that sound only attracts the walkers more and yelling is just going to get all of them killed. I. Running through the aisle and I hear something.

“TRAVIS HELP ME” a girls voice calls out and it sounds oddly familiar

“We have to leave her we can't get to her through all theses walkers Travis and you know it, we need to get back to our children and your girlfriend.” I hear another male voice say. I can't believe he wants to just leave a defenseless girl alone.

“That is my girlfriend’s daughter your talking about Daniel, what am I going to tell Madison whenever we come back” I hear who I now know as Travis say. This comment makes it even worse.

“AHHHHH”

“I'm sorry but we have no other choice” Daniel says and I hear a whisper “Okay” and then footsteps signaling there departure, and something clicks that voice, that girls voice it's Lexa.

* * *

 

We were at Walmart getting supplies, I am so happy to be outta that house even for a little while when I hear something. Then I see it a horde of walkers coming our way “Travis” I whisper to him “turn around slowly we need to leave.” And instead of leaving he starts shooting. “Run” Daniel says

While we are running I trip and they don't notice until they can't see me anymore. “ALICIA” I hear Travis scream. “TRAVIS HELP ME” I scream back. He doesn't say anything back and I now know that Daniel is telling him to leave me behind. “AHHHH” I scream, because a zombie grabs me foot. Instead of hearing them filmed closer there are getting farther away. I close my eyes and I know that this is the end for me.

Thunk. The zombies hand went limp on my ankle, and my first thought is that they came back for me. “Come on love your gonna die with your eyes closed, and on the floor.” An Australian voice says I open my eyes and it's a beautiful blonde girl with fierce blue eyes, and black paint on her face. Her hair in intricate braids and a leather jacket with two holsters underneath, a blue tank top under it and dark skinny jeans on with draggers on her person finished with aviator sunglasses, and a rifle on her back. “You can finish checking me out later we need to leave now.” She says and my face heats up from getting caught blatantly staring.

I grab her outstretched hand, and she takes out a pistol with a silencer on it and shoots our way out. There had to have been at least 30 zombie to shoot through, and she does it with ease until another horde comes. She grabs my hand again, and we start to run. We make it outside and she pulls me onto her huge, black motorcycle.

//

It's been about 15 minutes since we came from Walmart and Neither of us has spoken since. “What's your name, I'm Alicia Clark” I ask “Why did you save me?”

“The names Elyza Lex” she says “I was just driving when I heard gunshots, and I’d never let someone as pretty as you die.” She doesn't sound like she means it in a sarcastic way. I'm pretty sure my face is super red though.

“Where are we going, I need to get back to my family” I ask

“We are going back where I'm staying, because it's to dark to stay out here any longer.” She says I look up and I don't know how I didn't notice the sun was setting already. We make a sharp turn to the right and my hands like up across her breasts. She has very large boobs, as far as I can tell. I feel my face and chest heat up so I move my hands back down to her toned stomach.

We pull up into a driveway, and I'm guessing this is the place we are staying at for tonight. Whenever I said I needed to get out for a while I meant going swimming or swings, I didn't want to be left for dead by Daniel and Travis and then be saved by a stranger. “Hop off .” She says I try to get off butt I about to fall on my face when she pulls me up against herself, and I can feel her whole body. I'm pretty use images blushing like crazy right now.

“Thanks” I say against untangle myself from her arms.

“Follow me, I have to secure the house before we stole down for the night” Elyza say I follow Elyza into the house, and I wait in what I think is the living room while she board up all the windows and doors for the night. “It's okay to come now we should eat dinner.” Thank God I just hope it isn't Spaghetti O’s or I will kill my self.

* * *

 

  
**Day 170: Companions- Elyza Lex and Alicia Clark  
Summary of the Day- I finally found her. It isn't her her she doesn't remember anything, but at elastic I can protect her now. I found her.**

I'm just standing in the doorway watching, waiting for her to tell me what she wants to eat. It's so weird how she can. Look so different, but the same as well. Her hair looks the same but it's not braided. The biggest factor is her eyes a beautiful green color, but they look so innocent now not a girl who has been through wars.  
“Eggs, maybe if you have them, I really wants some eggs.” Alicia says

“Yeah sure” When I say that she looks really surprised. They had chickens at Arcadia, so I went out and found an ice chest an filled it with ice, and dumped out the old eggs out of egg cartons I would get an fill it with the new eggs. I have about 10 cartons of eggs all I have to do is keep getting more ice or ice packs.I go and light the gas stove with my lighter, pull out a skillet that is hanging over the island and crack the eggs in it. I found some salt and pepper so I keep those after scrambling the eggs and putting some salt on it.

The eggs are done so I give her some eggs on a paper plate with a plastic fork that I got at the store today. The first bite she takes she moans and I smile, at least I can give her something even if it is just some eggs. “Have you not eaten in a while.” I ask

“My group has been running low on supplies and all we have are Spaghetti O’s.” She says I don't think I've ever had that before, I always used eggs of canned meats when I eat.

“Never had them before.” I say, and she looks at me like I'm crazy. “Your so lucky, I'd die if I had to eat that again.” She says “Tell me about yourself” I say

For the next hour or so she tells me about herself, about how her and her family survived so far. She told me about the army compound they had to go to so she could find her brother. How they already lost one of their own, because she was bitten. How her boyfriend was turned, but it was before she knew what was happening.

I then tell her about myself save for the reincarnation part, nut I tell her about my family. I don't tell her about my tattoos either. I talk about all of the people I have met every state I've seen. When she asks me why I traveled all the way here I just say ‘I wanted to see the world.’

I always sleep in the living room so I have more than one exit. I tell her that we have to sleep on a blanket on the floor together, and her face gets so red but she nods her head. I way down on my side facing away and she does the same on the other side. I wait until she falls asleep and I turn her way and pull her into me.

Even if she doesn't remember me, and I don't bring her comfort she still brings me comfort. Type of comfort I need to survive.


End file.
